A synthetic resin matrix containing a liquid crystal dispersion phase is a known type of organic composite. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,935,337; 4,673,255; 4,671,618; 4,685,771; 4,688,900; 4,728,547; and 4,891,152 described microdisperse polymer/liquid crystal composites which scatter visible light and are adapted for utility in display devices.
Of particular interest with respect to the present invention are liquid crystal microdispersion media which are characterized by a low level of light scattering, and exhibit a Kerr effect under light transmitting conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,847 describes a composite of liquid crystal droplets having a diameter of no more than 0.1 micron dispersed in a synthetic resin matrix, and exhibiting a Kerr effect.
There is continuing interest in the development of liquid crystalline materials which exhibit a novel combination of properties for efficient light modulation applications.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a process for the production of microdispersion liquid crystalline composites.
It is a further object of this invention to provide liquid crystalline composites which are light transmissive and exhibit a high Kerr constant.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the accompanying description and examples.